The present invention relates to lawnmower blades arranged to cut in a substantially horizontal position, of the kind which comprise a strip of metal having a substantially flat central region and end portions provided with cutting edges on opposite sides of said blade, said cutting edges being at a level lower than said central region in the position of operation and extending substantially parallel to the surface of said central region and being joined by transitional zones to the surface thereof, said transitional zones extending at the ends of said blade, from said cutting edges to the trailing edges of said blade respectively and being progressively shorter with increasing distant from said end.
A blade of this type is described in my German Gebrauchsmuster specification No. DE-GM 78 34 512, and is entirely flat and is characterized by being extremely quiet in operation. However, this known blade has the disadvantage that the force provided to the grass is not very high. It would be desirable to increase this force so as to provide a more complete conveyance of grass in the outward direction.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a blade which will not only be quiet in operation but will exhibit a greater grass-ejection force than the previously known blade.